


Domesticity

by le_singe_est_sur_la_branche



Series: The Witch and The Warden [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Moms being good moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_singe_est_sur_la_branche/pseuds/le_singe_est_sur_la_branche
Summary: "Well, it's not like you're much help." She pointed out. "You just want to avoid that fact that Kieran is a mage." Olivia gave her an offended look.
"I don't care what Kieran is, mage, templar, like his grandmother-" Morrigan smacked her arm for that one. "I love him, no matter what. I just think he's too young to be worrying about magic and lessons."
"I was around his age when I began to learn."
"Oh, so we're taking parenting lessons from Flemeth now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kieran is sixish in this. Olivia has been when Morrigan for five years. They're still mushily in love.

"He's six." Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"He's already showing signs of magic." She pointed out again. Olivia looked up from her spot on the floor with him, moving the wooden mabari around while Kieran made his carved soldier hack at a stuffed dragon toy. Morrigan honestly doesn't know where Olivia gets all these toys from, but Kieran loves to play with them, especially his soldier and his stuffed nug. 

"But he's just a child." Olivia pouted, giving her son a look. "You're just a baby, right, Kier?"

"I'm big boy!" Kieran responded back happily, not looking up from where he had taken the mabari to growl and eat at the dragon's throat. Hunter snorted from the kitchen doorway, rumbling in his sleep. 

"No, you're my baby, right?" Olivia snatched him up, cuddling him and tickling him. He screamed out his delight and squirmed, trying to escape, giggling when she blew a raspberry on his tummy.

"Mama, no!" He pushed and she, like every other time he has called her that, grinned dopily, letting him go. She gave Morrigan a love-sick look, and though Morrigan merely rose a brow in reply, the witch's heart stuttered and skipped in her chest. Oh but how much she loved that idiot. 

"Untrained magic is the most dangerous kind, Liv." Morrigan stated a moment later, letting the idiot have her moment. Olivia sighed, leaning back against the wall. 

"How're you even going to teach him? He's intelligent, but he's just a child."

"I'm big boy!" Kieran shouted in protest. Olivia laughed.

"I know, pup, I know. You're such a good boy!" Olivia praised and Kieran grinned, before jumping to his feet and running over to Hunter, attacking the mabari with his stuffed dragon. Olivia stood, going over to where Morrigan was tending to supper, a rich stew with roasted venison and fresh veggies. Olivia ran her fingers along the back of her arm, and Morrigan allowed it. Olivia kissed her gently on the ear, sighing softly. 

"I don't know how exactly, but I've got some ideas." Morrigan answered and Olivia snorted.

"You always have ideas."

"Well, it's not like you're much help." She pointed out. "You just want to avoid that fact that Kieran is a mage." Olivia gave her an offended look.

"I don't care what Kieran is, mage, templar, like his grandmother-" Morrigan smacked her arm for that one. "I love him, no matter what. I just think he's too young to be worrying about magic and lessons."

"I was around his age when I began to learn."

"Oh, so we're taking parenting lessons from Flemeth now?"

"No! I'm just saying that it won't kill him. I turned out fine." Morrigan huffed, glaring at her. Olivia made a face, holding back her first few initial comments. Morrigan raised a brow, glaring at her lover, daring her to say something.

"Alright, I will concede that you turned out fine, though I have more faith in that being just who you are rather than it being your mother. And I know you won't do anything to hurt him. But magic has a bitter edge that you cannot control. Nightmares, demons, the eventual Templar threat."

"We've managed just fine till now."

"Because you are an excellent and confident mage. And I can spot a Templar thirty paces away. Kieran is a kid; he doesn't need any of that looming over him. He deserves a childhood."

"He's got the soul of an Old God inside of him, Olivia. He's not just a kid."

"He is to me." Olivia argued, frowning deeply. "My son deserves to have a good, fun childhood."

"Our son is becoming a powerful mage and he needs training, no matter what age he is." Morrigan corrected. Olivia sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Their staring contest was broken though, a few moments later when Kieran sneezed, a burst of red magic exploding from his hands, setting his dragon on fire, scaring Hunter to his feet with a howl and knocking a chair over. Kieran began to wail, his mothers’ there a moment later, Olivia scooping the babe up and away from the burning toy, Morrigan handling that with a flick of her wrist. Hunter calmed down quickly, sheepishly looking up at Morrigan, knowing he did something wrong.

"Sh, sh, it's alright, pup, it's okay. You're alright. Mama is right here." Morrigan pressed up against Olivia's front, enclosing him in their grasp. Morrigan could feel the dispelling of magic, Olivia must've used it upon reflex. It was the only Templar move Alistair had taught her and Olivia used it on instinct when it came to unplanned magical happenings. For once, Morrigan was glad and not annoyed by it. Kieran reached out for her, burying his head in her neck to cry weakly. Olivia rubbed his back softly, lowering her other hand to pat Hunter on the head. The mabari kept butting up against their legs, whining sadly. He sat and waited though after a soft word from his master, giving Kieran big doe eyes. Morrigan, on the other hand, gave the other woman a pointed look.

"Fine, fine, alright. You were right, I was wrong, yet again." Olivia relented, rolling her eyes. 

"Not totally, but as much as neither of us like it, he needs to be ready. The world isn't accepting of people like us." Morrigan said softly.

"Who needs acceptance? Anyone tries to harm either of you and they'll meet the sharp edge of my blade." Olivia said darkly, kissing Kieran's hair, then Morrigan on the nose. "I'm going go to go find Nuggums." Morrigan nodded, and as Olivia went off down the short hall to Kieran's room, she went to the other side of the room where a couch was, sitting and soothing him. Hunter followed, laying down at her feet. Kieran was only sniffling by the time Olivia made her return. She gave him the ratty, stained Nuggums, which he snatched away, pressing it to his neck. She sat down beside Morrigan, and pulled them all in to a semi-comfy position, laid out on the couch, Kieran on Olivia's chest with Morrigan between her and the couch. Morrigan rested her head on Liv's shoulder, rubbing Kieran's back. A blanket appeared and covered them, and Olivia began to hum some song. 

Within minutes, Kieran was asleep, snuffling and snoring gently, looking so peaceful and cute. Morrigan sighed softly, memorizing every detail of his face. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Olivia said quietly, squeezing Morrigan's arm. Morrigan smiled gently.

"And miss him as a teenager?" Olivia snorted.

"Oh, Maker, don't ruin it for me." She joked, shaking her head. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing him grow up." Morrigan admitted.

"Yeah, he's going to be amazing." Olivia said softly and Morrigan was amazed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Every time something like this happened, Morrigan was shocked at how dedicated and loving Olivia was. At how enthused and ready she was for everything that parenting entailed. At the end of the day, Olivia was always excited to wake up tomorrow and see what new things he'd do, what he'd learn, how he would grow. She never saw either of them as a burden and that....that was something Morrigan had never allowed herself to expect. She was still convinced she didn't deserve it, despite all of Olivia's actions for the opposite. "You're amazing, you know that?" Olivia nudged Morrigan's arm, tilting her face so she could see some of the woman's face.

"I know." Morrigan replied cockily, getting a snort from her lover. "But what are you talking about exactly in this instance?" She prompted.

"You're an amazing mother. I just...It's hard, sometimes, because I am so proud of you, knowing you did so much for him before I was around, but it's also, sometimes I feel like I'm butting in, ya know? I know you could do this without me. So thank you, thanks for including me." Olivia said quietly, vulnerable. Morrigan shifted up, so she could see her face. It's guarded, but she knew that Olivia was trying to be open and honest. For as much as others say Morrigan has a fortress of walls built around her, Olivia is hardly different. The woman has suffered through so much, survived the impossible, and that does things to a heart, to a soul. Morrigan still isn't sure she'll ever be enough to heal Olivia's scars. She feels like a soothing balm at best in these moments. 

"Just because I could do it without you, doesn't mean I want to. You've stayed, five years now, when you have had ample chances to run off, to go back to your old life. Instead, you've stayed, here, with us." Olivia gave her a warm, loving smile, squeezing a firm hand on her side.

"You keep saying I can leave, but I'm pretty sure I'd go mad if I did. That year and a half I spent searching for you, Morrigan, love, I was crazed. Even Oghren was worried about me." Morrigan huffed a laugh, shaking her head. 

"You're an idiot." She insulted fondly, said nothing when Olivia tilted her head uncomfortably to kiss her lightly on her mouth. 

"I'm your idiot, though."

"Mmm, seems so." She agreed, accepting another soft kiss.

"The Maker himself couldn't keep me from you and Kieran, Morrigan." Olivia said fiercely, and Morrigan shivered, curling her fingers in to the strong wrist, Olivia's sword calloused hand holding her head so their eyes met in the soft light of the evening. 

"He wouldn't even get close to trying." Morrigan agreed. Olivia grinned in return, and pulled her in to a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!


End file.
